Harry potter and the xenomorph hive
by Thunderskyt
Summary: Its harry s six year and he has been having strange dreams about a creature. (tss I really can't write summaries)
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Chapter: 1 The Beginning**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
[Chamber of Secrets 1992]**

The moment harry killed the basilisk a tremor of magical energy surged came from behind the statue and made the whole room quick.

Behind the statue a magical barrier began to decay rapidly. As soon as the barrier was gone the xenomorph queen began to awaken and began to walk tough the cave leading to the mouth of the statue.

The queen slowly observed what happened in the chamber while hiding in the shadows and saw the boy who had set her free. Intentionally or not the human boy had set her free and she would reward him for that.

_"yes." _she thought. _"That would be the prefect reward. He will become part of my hive and help me make it grow. But first I need to regain my strength."_

As soon as Harry left with Ginny the creature began to walk towards the basilisk corpse and began to devour it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hogwarts 1996]**

It has been a few weeks since sixth year began. Almost every night Harry had nightmares. And they weren't about Sirius death, hell he didn't even have visions of Voldemort since he came back to Hogwarts.

Every time he had those dreams he was in the chamber of secrets. In front of him a huge black humanoid creature, it had claws, razor sharp teeth and a very large tail that had a sharp end. Out of nowhere he heard a voice speaking in his mind. The voice came without a doubt from the creature in front of him. It was soft and caring, as if it was trying to comfort him.

_"Come to me, I love you, let me take care of you."  
_  
The moment he heard her voice he felt like he was under the imperius curse. Unable to do anything his body started walking towards the creature. As he approached her she lowered her head and began to nuzzle him (which scared the crap out of him) and spoke for one more time before harry woke up.

_"Come find me sweetie, come find you mother."_

Every time he woke up with a feeling of extreme longing to her. And that is what scarred him. The fact that he wanted an unknown creature to take care of him, let her make big decisions for him and of course het fact that she called herself his mother.

As time went on his longing for her began to increase every time he had the dream. The dream went slowly from a nightmare to a pleasant dream. He no longer was scared of her. He now felt safe near her. It was if al his worries disappeared if he was near her. Nothing mattered anymore school, Voldemort or even his friends it didn't matter as long as he was with her.

And now after a few weeks he no longer could ignore the longing for her. He needed to be with her. At that moment he decided that he would go and see if she was in the chamber of secrets.

That night after everyone was asleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak and map and set out to the chamber of secrets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Chamber of Secrets 1996]**

The Xenomorph queen began to stir, she had finally regained enough strength to begin her plans. She send out a psionic wave in search for the human boy who set her free.

When the xenomorph queen found the boy she began to create a link to his mind. The moment the link was created the xenomorph queen went into the boys mind. She went trough al his memory's learning what the boy had learn throughout his life.

Having learned all about the boy named harry. She began to alter his mind, making it so that he would join her hive freely.

While altering the boys mind she encountered a connection to another mind. Immediately she began to destroy the link, it wouldn't do if someone else had access to the boys mind. The boy was hers and hers alone.

The moment the link was destroyed the boys mind began to change, everything became more organized.

"_good." _she thought as she saw the boys mind change. _"this will make everything go easier and faster."_

While searching for the bond that al living things had with their parents she found out that the boys bond was very weak. She easily destroyed the bond and began to create a new one with her as the parent. The bond would grow as the boy saw her more.

So for the next few week she began to send images and thoughts to the boy while he dreamed. She could feel the boys need for her grow with every dream and now after some time she felt the boys intension of coming to her.

While waiting for the boy to come to her, she looked trough the knowledge she had gained trough the boy and saw two things that took her interest. The first was the animagus potion that would give the human the ability to turn into another creature, she would make sure that when she made the boy take it would be a xenomorph. The second was the blood adoption potion that would replace part of his DNA with hers, it would make the connection she had to the boys mind stronger and would made him truly one of her children.

When she heard the boys thought of coming to her that night she waited patiently for her soon to be child to get down here.

After waiting for a while she heard the entrance of the chamber open. As she looked at the entrance she saw the boy that would soon be hers and began to speak to him.

"_come closer sweetie, come to your mother."_

**Chapter end**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors note:

Well first chapter is done (obviously). I got the idea from a dream I had, weird dream that one I saw everything from two different points of view at the same time.

Please review, also if the grammar is incorrect tell me. English is not my primary language.

Later:  
_Thunderskyt_


	2. Chapter 2 Next Step

**[Classroom] **

The day was nearing its end and harry was sitting in his last class of that day, transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was explaining some advance transfiguration theories but Harry wasn't paying attention he was deep in thought about the dreams he has been having.

_"Why do I feel such longing to be with her_." Harry thought as he was thinking about the creature in his dreams. _"And why every time I am near her in my dreams I feel safe and happier than I have felt ever before. I don't even know her so why do I feel that way."  
_  
_"Its weird that the fear I felt the first few times I saw her has turned into happiness every time I see her. It doesn't make sense fear just doesn't turn into happiness al of a sudden."  
_  
_"Just pondering about it isn't going to help me discover why this is happening to me. I should go to the chamber of secrets, she is there in my dreams after all." _Harry thought as he nodded to himself. _"Yes, tonight I will go to the chamber of secrets and see if mother is there."_

_"wait mother?! Why did I call her that? I don't even know her. And why do I feel so happy calling her mother." _ Harry thought in confusion.

Before harry could think more about it he was brought out of his thought by professor _McGonagall_ when she spoke to him. "Mr. Potter you should pay attention to class."

"Sorry professor I was lost in thought." Harry responded

"Make sure it doesn't happen again Mr. Potter. Now as I was saying…" Professor _McGonagall_ said trailing of as she continued her lesson.

"Are you alright mate you seem to drift of a lot lately". Ron whispered worried.

"I am fine Ron you don't have to worry about it. I just have been thinking about something that has been taking my attention away."

"Really and what has been taking your attention away?" Ron asked curiously

"Not telling Ron it is something I want to figure out myself you understand that there are something's you need to do alone right?" Harry said not wanting to tell Ron about his dreams.

"Of course I understand." Ron said. "But you will tell me when you have figured it out, right?"

"Of course." Harry lied

Ron was about to ask something else when he and Harry noticed the glare professor _McGonagall_ was giving them, shutting them up immediately. Both noticed the disapproving look Hermione gave them. _"figures"_ they both thought at the same time.

When class was over they where cornered by Hermione. "really you two. You should pay more attention to class you know our newts are coming."

"_Aw shit she is in rant mode again" _Ron and Harry thought.

After half an hour speaking about how important newt are Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron and noticed they weren't there anymore. _"How rude."_ Hermione thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Great hall]**

"Hey harry do you think Hermione will be mad that we left while she was talking." Ron asked while shoving his mouth full with food.

"_How is he eating and talking at the same time."_ Harry wondered. "Probably."

"_I wonder why but everything but meat seems to lose it taste." _Harry thought as he looked at his plate that was filled almost with only meat.

"Hey Harry why do you eat so mu…"

**Whack**

Ron was interrupted when someone hit him with something. He turned around to see who hit him saw Hermione holding a newspaper. "why did you hit me." Ron asked

"Because I felt like it, also it is rude to leave when someone is talking to you."

"Then why did you hit me and not Harry"

"Because he is drinking and if I had hit him he would have spilled it everywhere"

Harry smirked while putting his cup down.

**Whack**

Hermione hit him with the newspaper as soon as she saw him smirk.

"As much as I like to see you hurt each other it is not why I am here." Snape said from behind them, scaring them. "Potter you will be taking extra lessons with me again be in my office every Wednesday and Friday evening at eight we will start tomorrow." With that Snape left.

"Extra lessons?" Ron asked.

"He means occlumency lessons." Harry sighed. "The damn bastard has been using them to look at my memories instead of helping me." Harry hissed in anger.

"Harry you shouldn't say that about a professor" Hermione scolded him.

Harry and Ron ignored her as usual when she talked about Snape like that.

Harry sighed to himself he new the lessons with Snape would drive him crazy someday, if only professor Dumbledore could see that the lessons with Snape did more damage than good.

Finishing with their dinner Harry and co walked to the Gryffindor common room to relax before going to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Gryffindor bedroom sixth years]**

After everyone was asleep Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map en set out towards the chamber of secrets. Walking slowly to make sure he woke no one up Harry made it to the portrait and walked trough it.

"who is there." The fat lady asked as she was woken up fro the sudden movement of her portrait.

Harry ignored her and kept walking towards the entrance of the chamber of secrets moving slowly to make sure he didn't alert the portraits. Harry looking at the map every now and then to make sure he didn't walk into someone. Harry made it to the third floor girl bathroom and looked around the bathroom to make sure Myrtle wasn't there. Harry walked towards the sink and began picturing a snake.

$Open.$ Harry hissed.

Waiting as the sink sank down to reveal the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Harry jumped down without a second thought sliding trough the tunnel he made it to the end and landed on the bones of rodents.

Harry stood up and began to walk trough the cave towards the chamber of secrets casting the lumos spell so he could see where he was walking. Looking up ahead he saw the shredded skin of the basilisk.

_"Can't believe I actually killed the thing with just a sword." _Harry thought while walking past it. A short while later he stood before the wall of collapsed rocks searching for the opening Ron had created back then. After searching for a few seconds Harry found the opening and climbed trough it.

looking up ahead he saw the vault like door which hold the chamber of secrets behind it. Harry examined the door as he stood before it, the door was round with snakes going from the middle towards the outer side of the door acting like a big lock for the door.

$Open.$ Harry hissed for the second time that night. Slowly each snake began to withdraw to the middle of the door unsealing it.

Slowly the door began to open and when it was completely open he saw the creature, that had appeared in his dreams, standing in the middle of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Chamber of Secrets]**

"_come closer sweetie, come to your mother." _The xenomorph queen said in Harry's mind. At that alarms in Harry's mind went of telling him that the creature in front of him was dangerous and that he should turn an run for his live. But it didn't matter the longing Harry felt to be with her overrode his primal instinct of self-preservation.

Harry slowly began to walk towards the creature and with every step the feeling that he should run and hide became stronger. When he was a few feet away from her Harry stopped walking, the need to be with her and the urge to run and hide where equally present.

Looking down at the boy the xenomorph queen saw that the boy was in conflict with himself. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity she coiled her tail around the boy and lifted him up. The moment she made physical contact with boy the parent-child bond she started to create became complete. The Xenomorph queen smirked internally now that the bond was complete the boy's subconscious and instinct would see her as his mother and nothing could change that from now on as she made sure the bond could not be broken. Now she only had to make sure that the boy's active mind saw her as his mother.

"WHAT ARe you doing?" Harry screamed in the beginning but went over into confusion as the urge to run and hide disappeared and changed into safety and comfort.

"_I am taking you to my hive sweetie." _She said and began walking trough the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin toward the hive she had build.

Harry was confused just before she grabbed him everything in his body told him to run from her and never return. But at the same time everything in his body told him to go near her and then when she grabbed him all urges to run disappeared and the feeling of safety and comfort appeared. After thinking about it for a while he stopped thinking about it did it really matter how he felt before now he felt safe and was with her.

Looking around Harry saw that he was taken into a room with walls made of an organic substance he didn't recognise. The creature that hold him with her tail walked to the middle of the room and put him down. Looking at her as she stood before him Harry remembered why he came down here in the first place… answers.

"who are you and why did you take me here?" Harry asked nervously.

"_I am a queen of the xenomorph queen, a race that is not original from earth. And why I too you here is quite simple, I took you here to show you your new home my child."_

"Why did you call me your child."

"_Because I am your mother silly boy."_

Harry took a step backwards at the answer she gave, but at the same time felt happy about it. _"Why did I feel happy when she called herself my mother. It is as if I want her to be my mother but why would I want that I know almost nothing about her. …What is happening to me." _Harry thought not knowing what to do anymore.

"_So you want to know what has happened to you now do you. And yes I can read your mind." _She said looking at the confused boy. _"As to what is happening to you, I am turning you into my child."_

Harry now knew the answers he was looking for the xenomorph queen as she calls herself had done something to him. "What have you done to me" harry said/yelled getting frantic knowing that she has done something to his mind.

The xenomorph queen began to chuckle. _"Quite simple I altered your mind so that you would see me as your mother and there is nothing that you can do about it the changes I made are permanent. Make it easy for your yourself and just accept that you are my child now.__"_ The xenomorph queen finished gleefully.

"Never, I will never be your child." Harry screamed wanting to run a way but he couldn't seem to make his body move.

_"Deny it all you want sweetie, but you are my child your instinct and subconscious have already accepted it just accept that your old live is over and that your new live with me starts now."_

"Why… why did you do this to me?" whimpered Harry as he realised that his live was going to change and he could do nothing about it.

_"Because I was released from my prison when you killed the basilisk. Intentionally or not you set me free and I wanted to reward you for that and there is no better reward than being one of my children." _ The xenomorph queen said proudly.

"_Now sweetie I want you to say that you are my child and that I am your mother." _ The xenomorph queen said in a commanding voice.

"I am your child mother." Harry said unable to disobey her command. Harry let out a sigh he new that his live belonged to her now and could do nothing but accept it.

The xenomorph queen internally smirked as her child excepted his new live. _"Very good, now there are a few rules you must follow from now on. You will call me mother and nothing else, If I want you to do something you will do it and when you have to make a decision I will make the decision for you. Understood?"  
_  
"yes mother." Harry replied knowing that he had no say in it and could only accept.

_"Now for your re-education you will come down here every free periods you have so I can teach you the history of my race and our living habits. You will discard your human habits and follow the living habits of the xenomorphs. I also want you to break any kind of relationship you have  
with the humans."_ She commanded.

Harry didn't want to lose the friends he had and was about to argue when his mother cut him in with a stern voice.

_"Harry."_ The stern voice of the xenomorph queen said.

Harry instinctively knew that he had done something wrong when his mother used his name instead of the nickname she had been using the whole time. Harry was thinking about what he could have done wrong he only wanted to keep his friends after all and so didn't want to break his friendship… .

when that line of thought went trough his head he realised what he had done wrong. One of the rule he agreed to follow was that he would do as she sais and trying to keep his friends would go against her orders. For some strange reason Harry felt disappointed in himself that he was about to go against her. Harry didn't need to be a genius to figure out that his mother changed him so he would feel bad when he went against her in order to make sure he would follow her orders.

The xenomorph queen began to speak again when she saw that her child realised what he had done wrong and felt the guilty of doing it._ "As I said you will break the relationships you have with the humans. You don't have to worry about being alone you have me after all sweetie and in the future also siblings.__"_

"siblings?" harry asked.

_"Yes sweetie after you transformation into a xenomorph is complete you will gain siblings."_ The xenomorph queen said. She began to chuckle when she read the boys thoughts about his transformation into a xenomorph. _"Did you really think I would let you stay human after I claimed you as one of my own sweetie, no you will become my child in every way possible." _She said thinking about how long it would take before her child would be a xenomorph like herself.

"_Now I want you to listen and follow the following orders."_ She said commanding. _"You will learn how to make the animagus potion and than make it. After you have made it I want you to come down here and take the potion so I can influence its mental affects to make sure that your form will be that of a xenomorph. Did you get all of that?_

"I got it mother." Harry simply said in agreement as he nodded his head.

"_Good there is more to discuss but it is getting late and you still have your human obligations tomorrow so you better go back to your room and sleep. I will tell you more about your future life when you'll come back the next couple of time." _She said as she grabbed her child and took him back to the chambers entrance.

Harry was deep in thought as he was carried by his mother. He wondered why he went from not wanting her as his mother to accepting her as his mother in a few seconds. Harry figured it was because she had changed the way his mind saw her. It really didn't matter what he wanted he was now hers and his mother made all the decisions.

"_Now sweetie I want you to go back to your bed and go sleep, no wandering around." _His mother said as she put him down. _"And one more thing you are not allowed to tell a single soul about me or anything that has a connection to me."_ She said completely serious.

"_Goodnight sweetie I will see you again soon." _The xenomorph said as she send her child of to his bed.

"Goodnight mother." Harry said before turning around and began walking out of the chamber of secrets towards the Gryffindor common room.

**[Chapter End]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors note:

Yo the author here.  
Not sure what else to say so I will say what I will always say.

Please review and tell me if there are any major grammar mistakes.


End file.
